


Ngelosi

by pocmarvelworks



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M’Baku x Wakandan!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocmarvelworks/pseuds/pocmarvelworks
Summary: M’Baku takes a trip down memory lane regarding your relationship
Relationships: M’Baku x Wakandan!Reader
Kudos: 10





	Ngelosi

16 years old:

M’Baku was playful as a child. Always giggling while others were serious, and in the mood to joke around no matter the situation. He was the Chief, M’Beke’s, eldest son. He had a lot of expectations to uphold, and a lot of responsibilities to fulfill.

One thing he had to do without fail, is train the new batch of warriors. He was young, and so were the soon to be warriors he was set to train, but it had to be done.

M’Beke barks, startling all the young warriors into silence.

“You will all be paired up with a warrior and you will train. You will train until your legs feel like they are falling off and you cannot make your arms swing another weapon anymore. Understood?” A symphony of “Yes, Great Gorilla’s” sounded and the Chief nodded.

As the children lined up with their partners, M’Baku noticed something. His partner was nowhere to be found. As everyone began their training, M’Baku pouted, and looked around for where his partner might be. Following a few footprints in the snow, he was lead into the forest, far away from the group of warriors and the unsuspecting eyes of his father.

“What are you doing?”

A sweet and small voice startled him from above. He blinked for a second, thinking it might have been an angel sent from Hanuman himself talking to him.

“Hello? Are you deaf or something?” He finally looked up seeing the dangling of snow boots perched on a tree.

“Who are you?”

“Whoever you’re looking for probably. Aren’t you supposed to be training, my prince?” The voice giggled and M’Baku truly thought that Hanuman had sent him an angel.

“Aren’t you?”

“I don’t like those things..” The angel spoke.

“You don’t like your duty?”

“I don’t like fighting. I’d much rather be helping the sick.”

“But it’s required–”

“I think it’s more required for the son of the chief to be there, instead of a nobody from the Jabari tribe.” The angel jumped down from the tree, landing perfectly on her two feet, and staring up into the prince’s eyes.

“I-I was looking for you.”

“I’m sure you would’ve-” M’Baku stopped listening. He focused more on the shining brown of her eyes, or the way he curls cascaded down her back, even though it was pulled back into a high ponytail. His eyes trailed over the top she wore, and and the skirt that covered half of his right.

Yeah, she was an angel.

His face was suddenly hit with a blast of cold. Snow and bits of ice clouded his vision and he groaned, covering his face. The girl giggled once again, but this time it was more hearty. Her hands were on her knees as she laughed loudly, eyes closed, mouth ajar and chest heaving in a means to catch her breath.

“Did you just… throw a snowball at me?”

“Yeah, you weren’t paying attention so I thought,” you shrugged. “Why not surprise him a little”

“Yeah, well…” He quickly picks up a heap of snow and throws it wildly, hitting you square in your bare stomach.

“M’Baku!”

“Didn’t know we were on a first name basis.” He laughed, gathering chunks of snow in his hands as he ran for cover.

“You are so gonna pay, that hurt!” The girl laughed, copying M’Baku exactly.

The snowball fight went on for hours, or so it seemed. In a matter of fifteen minutes heavy footfall came upon deaf ears but the loud, interrupting barks stopped any playfulness altogether.

“M’Baku…” The prince’s back tensed, and the ball of frozen water that was in his hand, dropped to the floor.

“G-Great Gorilla.”

“Why aren’t you training?” The chief’s voice was menacing, and nevermind the crisp coldness of the mountains; his voice brought enough chills to one’s shoulders.

“I- My partner went missing, so I went to look for her.”

“And where is she?”

Suddenly, a snowball went flying through the air. “Take that M’Baku!” M’Baku eyes closed, but the impact was never received. A series of gasps caused the young boy to open his eyes, yet regret it altogether.

There were snowball particles, sliding slowly off the chief’s armor plate and a few of his guards pointed their weapons up to the threes.

The angel fell down from the trees once again. She kneeled, tears falling from her eyes and she sputtered out an apology. “Great Gorilla! Please accept my apology! I didn’t know it was you, this was not at all an attack on-”

“I don’t want to hear another word from either of you.” M’Baku’s chest got tighter and tighter. He started to sweat. “Both of you come with me.”

~~

“Why weren’t you training..” M’Baku watched with pity as his father continued to grill the angel mercilessly.

“I-I don’t know”

“Don’t lie!”

“I’m sorry! I don’t like fighting… I’d much rather be a healer than anything, Chief.” She looked down in shame.

“So when asked to defend your tribe, your home, you would turn a blind eye and go heal people?”

“I would never turn a blind eye on my tribe! If our tribe were in such a dire state then yes, I would help.”

“Then why weren’t you training? You don’t want to be perceived as weak, do you?”

“With all due respect, Great Gorilla M’Beke…” She stepped forward a little and stood tall. “I am not weak. Whether someone decides to fight or not does not define their strength.”

M’Baku head palmed, wanting to walk out on the horrible situation. He was going to ban her and her family, he knew it.

“Well-”

“She’s right, my love.” All eyes turned to the Chieftess Cebisa. M’Baku was glad his mother appeared. She was always a much needed mediator and gave the best advice.

“Cebisa..” M’Beke sighed as his wife made her entrance. Her fur cloak flew behind her gracefully. Though it covered most of her body, it did not mistake the hugeness of her belly.

“My love, give her mercy. She didn’t know it was you!”

“But she still missed practice!”

“So did our son. Do you plan on banishing him as well?”

The Chief sighed and shook his head. “No, of course not.”

“Then show the same fairness to her. You remember when we first met don’t you? I was just as defiant as she is.”

“Alright.” The Chieftess hummed and kissed her husband’s temple before moving down in front of the girl.

“Sweetie, what’s your name.”

“Y/N, Chieftess.”

“What a beautiful name. Why don’t you let me walk you home?”

“But won’t the walk be straining on you and the baby?”

“Not at all. A walk is good for the both of us.”

17 years old:

“Well? Will you?” M’Baku was hopeful.

After months of fooling around with you and being the best of friends. He finally made a decision, with the help of his mother of course.

“Of course, M’Baku. I’d be honored to be courted by you.” He handed you the bouquet of flowers he held at his side and enveloped you in a hug.

“We will see you both soon, for dinner.” You nodded as both the Chief and Chieftess walked off.

You both walked, hand in hand in silence. You would catch M’Baku sneak glances over at you, smile, and then look back at the snow covered mountains.

“M’Baku” You sung out, he looked over at you and smiled.

“Y-yes?”

“Hi!” You giggle when he laughs. “Why aren’t you talking?”

“I’m nervous.”

“Why? It’s not like you haven’t met me before!” You both stop walking. You place the flowers in the snow carefully and gather his face in your hands. “I wouldn’t have said yes if this isn’t what I really wanted ‘Baku. I’d been waiting for you to ask to court me since we met.”

“Really?”

You smile and kiss his cheek. “Really.”

19 years old:

Word spread quickly; The Chieftess had died due to pregnancy complications. Your heart clenched at the news. She was like another mother to you, and you knew throughout your relationship with M’Baku, you could always go to her if you needed.

You walked into the throne room, only seeing Chief M’Beke staring out the expensive glass and looking at the mountains. He didn’t even turn around upon hearing you arrive.

“Great Gorrila M’Beke…” You sighed and kneeled. “A comfort for your loss.”

“Please, Y/N.” He whispered so softly, you almost didn’t hear him. He turned around and you caught a glimpse of the small baby in his arms.

“Chief?”

“Y/N, please, take my daughter to M’Baku. I need to be alone right now.” You nodded, fully understanding what he meant and obliged. You knocked softly on M’Baku’s door and entered when you heard a small grunt.

“‘Baku? Are you okay?” You knew it was a stupid question, but you didn’t know what to say. You had no idea what this pain felt like.

“It hurts.”

“I know, baby, I know.” You sat on the bed with him, balanced the baby perfectly in your arms before grabbing his hand. “Do you want to talk about anything?”

“No, I want to be alone.” His words stung, but you understood. You knew better than to pry, so you left the baby in his arms before leaving.

Throughout the weak, M’Baku started seeing you less and less, before he stopped visiting you altogether. You didn’t get little messages or even invites to the castle everything just stopped. After a while, you had enough. You knew he needed to heal, but pushing you away was not the ideal way to do it.

You wasted no time in knocking, immediately throwing open his door.

“M’Baku.”

You heard him sigh before he turned his head. “What is it, Y/N?”

“How are you doing?”

“Fine, what do you want?”

“I came here to check on you. I haven’t heard from you in two weeks.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“No, you’ve been pushing me away.”

“No I haven’t!”

“Yeah, you have!” You stood in front of him and watched his lifeless eyes look up to you. “I’ve been trying to help you heal, ‘Baku, I’ve tried so hard to let you know I’m here for you, but you just push me away. It’s not healthy, baby.”

He’s silent for a moment, looking down, head in his hands. You wait, give him time to formulate his answer, but he never does. Instead, sobs fill your ears as he cries away the pain of losing his mother.

“She was gone so fast! I’m not ready to accept that she’s gone!”

“I know, baby, I know. Let it out.”

“It hurts so bad, I’m so upset. I feel like it’s all my fault, ngelosi!”

“It’s not, ‘Baku! This was unexpected, nobody saw this coming.

“Please, don’t leave me, Y/N.”

“M’Baku you know I would never leave you. I love you to much for that.”

20 years old:

“Are you nervous?”

“No?”

“Was that a question, ngelosi?”

“No?” He chuckles at your response.

“Come here”. You slowly walk over to his awaiting arms. “Why’re you nervous?”

“I’ve never been this intimate with anyone, it’s..terrifying.”

“You know I’d never hurt you, right my love?”

“Of course I do!”

“Then there’s no reason for you to fret.” He kisses your forehead and you visibly relax. “I would never hurt you, Y/N.”

He kisses your lips softly, causing you to moan against his lips. His hands are careful at removing your fur cloak while he moved his soft lips down to your neck. His calloused hands ran over your soft skin as he laid your naked body on the bed.

“Let me worship you, princess.”

And those few words was the only reassurance you needed for the night. The night was filled with passions, promises spoken against lips and words and phrases of adoration screamed into the darkness of the room.

25 years old (present):

M’baku sat in his throne a smile on his face and a drink in his hand. He’s been sitting there for who knows how long, smiling at all the memories of you up until now. He laid awake most nights wondering how Hanuman knew to give him a woman as beautiful and as loving as her.

“‘Baku?”

He looks up at his beautiful bride to be, leaning against the doorway to the throne room. “Yes, ngelosi?”

“Come to bed, baby. It’s a big day tomorrow.” And he smiled as he stood and met her waiting hand.

He was glad that Hanuman led him to the forest that day. If he didn’t follow those tiny footsteps into the forest, he wouldn’t be walking right next to his fiancee, the woman he’d be marrying in a matter of hours, the love of his life. And as he looked down at her small figure as they walked to their shared room he smiled as he felt the butterflies erupt in his stomach and his heart swell.

Yeah, she was an angel.


End file.
